2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2019 Minecraft hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Minecraft basin. The season officially begins on June 1, 2019, and ends on November 30, 2019. These dates conventionally delimit the bounds of tropical activity, although tropical cyclones can form outside of these dates. This was first demonstrated on January 5, 2019, when Subtropical Storm Amanda formed east of Yandere, ultimately transitioning to a tropical cyclone on January 6, and dissipating the next day. Amanda became the earliest forming storm on record in the Minecraft basin. In March, when Hurricane Benny formed, it became the strongest tropical cyclone to make landfall in the off-season. Advisories & Outlooks Outlook Tropical Weather Outlook SUS Terracotta Forecasting Team 9:00 am MCT Mon Aug 19 The MWHA is currently issuing advisories on Potential Tropical Cyclone Eleven-M. Advisories Seasonal Forecasts Timeline & Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 05/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from: 17/03/2018 till:26/03/2018 color:C2 text:Benny (C2) from: 12/05/2018 till:14/05/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from: 26/05/2018 till:27/05/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) from: 05/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Caddis (TS) from: 12/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TS text:Derek (TS) from: 22/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C4 text:Eddy (C4) barset:break from: 23/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:TS text:Fiosha (TS) from: 06/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip from:18/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:TS text:Genesis (C4) from:18/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C1 text:Harrison (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November Within the first few days of the new year, Tropical Storm Amanda formed in the deep subtropics of the Minecraft basin, but transitioned to an extratropical storm and moved away from land. Amanda became the earliest forming storm in the Minecraft basin on record, forming on January 5, 2019. March is usually an extremely quiet month in the Minecraft basin in terms of tropical cyclone activity, but a subtropical depression formed in the middle of the tropics on March 17. The depression eventually became a subtropical storm, receiving the name Benny. May was a quite month, but two depressions formed within the month, but failed to organize into tropical storms. June started quickly with Tropical Storm Caddis and Tropical Storm Derek forming in the MC basin. Caddis made landfall in Set-Up Survival, causing flooding and 3 fatalities. Derek avoided land. The first half of July was completely quiet. On July 23, activity picked back up again as Hurricane Eddy and Tropical Storm Fiosha formed and threatened Set-Up Survival. Fiosha transitioned to subtropical before landfall and eventually dissipated inland. Eddy peaked as a mid-Category 4 hurricane and made landfall in Set-Up Survival as a low end Category 1 storm. Systems Tropical Storm Amanda Hurricane Benny Tropical Depression Three-M Tropical Depression Four-M Tropical Storm Caddis Tropical Storm Derek Hurricane Eddy Tropical Storm Fiosha 'Hurricane Genesis' 'Hurricane Harrison' Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft basin in 2019. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association (MWHA) in the spring of 2020. Any names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC Category:Live Seasons Category:Currently Active seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Off-season storms